Propose
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: After saying no to Ron, Hermione isn't sure if she wants to get engaged to anyone.


**AN: **For the Quidditch League Round 4 – A Little Looping.

Prompts;

4 – (word) confusing

13 – (word) disaster

15 – (song) "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry

* * *

_Ring ring!_

Hermione groaned, since the ministry had started using telephones her had not stopped ringing.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione Granger speaking. How may I help you?" she answered, with obvious annoyance in her voice. Hermione had a lot of work to get done and it wasn't going to get done if she had to keep answering the phone.

"Okay, Mr… Nott was it? … Okay… No, I understand… so she what? … She did, did she? Okay… No, no… Okay, well I can't deal with that myse… No, that's not for me to decide… I understand that, Mr. Nott, I really do… I'm going to put you through to the Head, okay? … Yes, she can sort it out for you… Good day Mr. Nott!" Hermione finished, putting him through to the Head before slamming the phone down rather forcefully. Hermione wished she'd never suggested getting phones in the office now. They were okay for muggles, but she wasn't sure they'd work within the ministry.

Hermione had just settled back to her work, she had a rather nasty case to sort out when there was a knock at the door.

"What now?" she yelled without looking up as her door opened.

"Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?" the drawl of Draco Malfoy came from the doorway. A smile spread across Hermione's face as she looked up at him.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to be Susan. That damn woman has found it impossible to keep her head out of my office today!" she sighed. As much as she loved Draco she really wished he hadn't stopped by. There was no way she would get her work done and get some lunch.

"It's been this whole week, hasn't it?" he asked, showing that rare bit of sympathy held only for her, "Don't worry though. I know how busy you've been so I grabbed you some lunch!" he added, stepping around her desk to plonk a paper bag down on it and envelop her in a hug.

Hermione gave him a quick hug before opening the bag, she really was hungry. As she looked into the bag she gave a small squeak and looked back up at him in horror.

"Draco… I…"

"Shh, I know. I just thought… well… maybe you'd think about it. I know last time…" Draco trailed off, as he looked at Hermione's face he could tell she was off in a world of her own and wasn't paying any attention.

* * *

_Hermione walked into the restaurant. It really was a lovely place, Ginny must have helped him pick it – there was no way Ron would have thought of this place by himself. She spotted Ron sat at a table for two, not quite excluded from the rest of the restaurant, but quiet enough to make them think they were alone. _

_As she sat and enjoyed her meal, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Ron had suggested this meal. It wasn't that he didn't do anything; he just didn't do anything romantic. This made Hermione worry. Maybe she'd done something wrong, maybe he'd cheated. It could be anything._

_After they had eaten their main course and the plates had been taken away it became clear why Ron had invited her, and Hermione dreaded it. Luckily for her, it only took him another two minutes to get round to it. However, this meant she didn't have long to think of an answer. Hermione was still trying to work out what to say as Ron stood up and then got down on one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket._

"_Hermione… I… These last few years together have been the best of my life. I love you, Hermione, with all my heart. Would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man on earth and being my wife?" Ron asked, in such a way that it was clear to Hermione that he had just learnt a script written for him. This was why Hermione couldn't say yes. She wasn't proud of what she was about to do, but she just couldn't pretend._

_Hermione looked down at him, set with what she was about to say, but when she saw how beautiful the ring was she had to pause. _

"_Ron I…" Hermione took a deep breath before continuing, "I can't… I'm sorry, Ron, but no. I can't marry you. Not now, not this soon after… I…" she had to stop here, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Hermione managed to choke out another sorry before rushing from the restaurant, finally allowing the tears to fall down her face as the cold air hit her._

_Hermione hadn't wanted to say no to him, especially since they were in a public place, but after seeing how disastrous Ginny's relationship with Harry had turned when they got engaged she just couldn't risk it especially after what had just happened to her. As Hermione disapperated she saw a flash of orange coming out of the restaurant after her. _

_She hadn't stayed around to see what he said. She didn't even pack her bags. Hermione just left, not wanting to face Ron again after the disaster that had just happened._

* * *

Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts by Draco's voice.

"I know what happened last time, love, with Weasel. That's why I'm asking you now. I don't want an answer from you, not yet, I just want you to think about it. I know how confused by this you must feel, and I know what bad memories it must bring up. Why that idiot thought it was a good time to propose so soon after your parents had died I have no idea, but I promise I will always be more thoughtful than that. If you say no, it's going to be okay. I'll still love you and I will be happy to remain your boyfriend. But… Hermione Granger, will you please think about marrying me?" Draco finished, before looking down at his girlfriend. As he suspected, there was a mixture of surprise and confusion on her face. But none of the anger he'd feared, instead it was replaced by happiness.

"I know what happened with Ron was a disaster, but I know this time it won't be. You care about me Draco, you actually think. And so, for that reason, I don't need to. Yes, yes I will marry you!" Hermione practically screamed. She had initially been wary and confused by his proposal since he knew how she felt about the matter, but after that speech she was no longer confused.

Hermione was really happy; she only wished she could change the past so that nothing with Ron had ever happened. She didn't regret the relationship, it's just that with Ron she felt like she was falling and all there was to hit was the ground, whereas with Draco she knew he'd be there to catch her. If she'd known then that this was how a relationship should feel she'd have broken up with him a long time ago. She also wished she'd known at school how nice and caring Draco could be. It was as if she was finally awake and could see things clearly, and what she saw was beautiful.

* * *

Later that night Hermione sat in a coffee shop facing Ginny. She was one of the only people that understood her relationship and accepted it; after her relationship with Harry dissolved she'd ended up marrying Blaise Zabini. Hermione explained the day's events to her – after the almost proposal Draco had taken her out to a muggle café then taken her down to the river where he'd got down on one knee and proposed, for real this time, where she said yes (rather loudly) and squealed like a little girl.

Hermione was finally happy with her life, and let a huge grin appear on her face as the ginger witch across from her examined her engagement ring.

* * *

Words: 1,332

* * *

**AN:**

Also for;

**The Wand Wood Competition;**

Rowan – Write about your OTP.

**Disney Character Competition;**

Faline – Write about a pairing of your choice.

**The Spell, Curse and Charm Competition;**

Protego - Write about someone saying 'no' to a proposal.

**Animal Competition;**

_Cougar__ -_ Write about a Gryffindor.


End file.
